In a data processing apparatus that processes data transmitted from a computer, it is known that the order of processing the data transmitted from the computer can be changed. For example, during transmission of first print data to a printer, when a transmission request of second print data having priority higher than the first print data occurs, the first print data transmission is interrupted and the second print data is transmitted.